User talk:MiB24601
=2007= Hello Hello, I'm Dantman from the WGEP if you have any questions or requests feel free to ask, I aid nearly any Animanga related wiki on Wikia. Three tips that I have first are; Horizontal lines can be created using four -s' so using as the text of a line will create a horizontal line for you. Your user talkpage is a good place for people to contact you, but not a real good place for storage. You have what's called a userspace. For you, User:MiB24601 is your userpage, and anything starting with User:MiB24601/ is part of your userspace. You are pretty much free to use that space for whatever wiki related purpose you need, so it's perfect for storing things like what you have on your talkpage now. And the last one is that one of the most common mistakes new wiki make is to protect the Main Page. It deters potential editors, and makes the most viewed page of the site fall back on improvements compared to the rest of the site. If you have had much anonymous vandalism in the past, perhaps you would consider semi-protection instead. Or in a worse scenarios, transcluding sections into the mainpage. Feel free to ask me anything, the state of your wiki looks interesting. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) May 13, 2007 @ 15:30 (UTC) =2009= Episode 14 title Hi, My DVD calls episode 14 "Paper Leaf Wood". Where did you get the title "Forest of Paper Leaves"? I do hope these DVDs aren't bootlegs - they certainly look like the real thing. Thanks, Tualha 01:29, 2 May 2009 (UTC) This title was taken from a direct translation of the Japanese title "Kamiha no Mori" that was placed on the Read or Die Livejournal Community. The title "Paper Leaf Wood" comes from the official Geneon DVDs. It's basically just a different translation. I hope this answers your question MiB24601 05:14, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu. Tualha 10:14, 2 May 2009 (UTC) =2010= Vandalism You seem to be the closest thing to an admin I can find; but if not I'd appreciate it if you could forward. You seem to have a slight vandalism problem; I undid the issues I could find, but I wouldn't guarantee anything before August. It was only 4 bad edits, but those were most of the edits for the past month. Anyway, thanks for putting so much work into this, and best of luck with R.O.D., biology, and/or astrophysics. -anonymous 00:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for cleaning up the vandalism. I've been cleaning up the vandalism around the end of each month so you've taken care of all the stuff I would have had to remove this month. As for before August, I've been doing the monthly vandalism checks for a while nowso it should be be clean before then. Thanks again. MiB24601 04:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC) =2011= Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 19:21, March 22, 2011 (UTC) =March= Episode infoboxes Regarding the infoboxes on the episode pages. The reason the infoboxes were removed was because after I edited the text of the summary and published it, the infobox collapsed. On "The Papers Have Landed" page I attempted to restore the infobox, but it would not remain intact. So I replaced the broken infoboxes with the current format since it looks organized. Syalantillesfel (talk) 02:21, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Edits Why are you reverting my edits? In your earlier message you said you would restoring the episode infoboxes, not reverting edits on the other pages. Syalantillesfel (talk) 03:52, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Papermaster What about the revert to the papermasters page? Why was the page re-titled? Also, I had placed the episodes in chronological order. Syalantillesfel (talk) 03:57, March 7, 2013 (UTC) British Operations Why was the Library Operations page restored? I had moved it to the Special Operations page. It does not need a seperate page. Syalantillesfel (talk) 04:13, March 7, 2013 (UTC) British Library Pages Why did you restore the below 2 pages? *British_Library_Files *List_of_British_Library_Operations I moved their content to the Special_Operations_Division. Syalantillesfel (talk) 05:00, March 7, 2013 (UTC) =October= Overlapping character categories Regarding Category:Paper Users, should everyone in Category:Papermaster and Category:Paper Masters be put in there? I'm not sure if there's any difference in meaning. I figure user/master means people with paper powers, though I get the impression that 'master' could potentially mean something more significant than 'user' (like someone who can overcome limitations, masters all the skills, etc.) like in RoDTV I might see the sisters as users but Yomiko as a master. But if we have 1 category for people with these powers I'm just wondering what you want to go with and if the other 2 should be deleted. I was also wondering if I could do a Category:Males and Category:Females to divide the character list by gender. A Category:Paper Sisters for the 3 of Read or Dream would also be interesting. +Y 04:54, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Admin request. Will you please make me an admin on this wikia? Syalantillesfel (talk) 02:33, December 22, 2014 (UTC) What is wrong with using the talk pages? Why use the e-mail address? Syalantillesfel (talk) 07:08, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Syalantillesfel Hello. Syalantillesfel had made an adoption request for this wikia a few weeks ago. Neither you nor EnsignMinneapolis had edited in about a year and a half, and with his/her edit history here and very clean record of editing/admining on a large number of other wikias, s/he would have easily been granted the rights. However, you returned while the request was being processed and indicated you were open to promoting her, so I asked her to try to work with you to gain the rights. What concerns did you have about the promotion? Perhaps I can help answer them. I am mostly writing to you because she should not have to talk to you via email to gain the rights if she does not wish to do so. I have enabled chat to give you another option for talking to each other, but please find a way to have your discussion on the wikia itself. It seems a bit unfair that she should be prevented from gaining the rights adopting would have given her here because you returned only to post that you'd like to discuss giving them to her and then have the discussion not happen. -- Wendy (talk) 04:46, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Admin Please promote me to admin. As Merrystar stated, creating a profile page is not required. Admin status will allow me to more effectively maintain and improve the wikia. Syalantillesfel (talk) 02:25, January 11, 2015 (UTC) As Merrystar suggested, I've created a topic on the talk page of the main page so we can work together on some content. MiB24601 (talk) 15:28, January 11, 2015 (UTC)